comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Rogers (Guardverse)
"You know nothing of weapons or the art of war. Until you are 'one' '' ''with your weapon, as I, you will always be defeated..." -Captain Vibranium to Man of Iron Grant Rogers (also known as Captain Vibranium to most), is a Medieval superhero born and raised in England. History Early Life Grant Rogers was born with a gene mutation that gave him enhanced speed and enhanced strength. He grew up in the poverty ridden streets of England. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was sent off to war while Grant was sent to live with his insane Grandmother. During his time with his Grandmother, she constantly tried to kill him; believing his mutation to be a curse of Satan. When his father returned for him, he had been toughened into a strong, durable young man. To take care of his war-crippled father, Grant decided to become a knight, which would see that the Palace pay for his service. Becoming a Knight After joining the Royal Guard of King Arnold Vibracus XXIII, Rogers witnessed the stealing of the Royal Vibranium Shield, the symbol of the House of Vibracus. Rogers chased down the thief and took back the Shield. As reward, he was gifted with the privilege of becoming Captain of the Royal Guard and wielding the shield into combat. The Birth of Captain Vibranium During an fiery incursion in Scotland, Grant Rogers's Vibranium Shield was permanently melted onto his arm. Prior to this, he retired from the Royal Guard and fell into a life of heroship. The locals referred to him as Captain Vibranium; for he wore armor of the substance and had a shield and sword to match. The Stone Avengers When England was attacked by the evil Viking Deity, Loki, Grant Roger's banded together with Damien Stark (the Man of Iron), and the Viking God, Thor, and formed the Stone Avengers. After the Battle of New Rock, the young and beautiful assassin Natalie Romanof, and the skilled archer Clay Barton, joined. Captain Vibranium and the Scarlet Widow flowered a romantic relationship soon after. This lead to the birth of his first and only child, Annabell "Anna" Rogers. Anna was, too, born with a mutation. Her mutation, however, was much more powerful than her fathers. Past vs Present When Titan reached Mach 15 during the events of Slayer, he accidentally altered the timeline. This forced the future and the past to merge with each other, teleporting the Stone Avengers from Medieval England, to modern day New York. A battle ensued, in what would become the famous event known as Past vs Present, in which the Stone Avengers battled the New Avengers. In the end, Captain Vibranium and Captain America defeated each other by landing a final blow at the same time. Titan arrived to stop the violence, only to be attacked by the Incredible Hulk. A three-way battle ensued between Titan, the Incredible Hulk, and the Barbaric Hulk, whom tried to stop the Incredible Hulk. Time in the 21st Century On Valentine's Day, Mysterio released a strange gas that put all the Avengers into a trance. Captain America spent a night of love with Scarlet Widow, while Captain Vibranium did the same with Black Widow. The following day, the two couples nearly leveled a canyon out of anger. Anna Rogers, who had transported to the future with her parents, was introduced to the X-Men, where she learned to harness her powers under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. She promised that, when she returned to her time (if she did), that she would form her own team of "X-Men", and help other mutants like her. Captain Vibranium nearly strangled his daughter when he caught her kissing a young Bobby Drake. Present Day Currently, Captain Vibranium resides with the Stone Avengers in what they call the Cave (located in the Grand Canyon). Abilities Mutation: 'Grant Rogers' genetic mutation enhances many of his physical attributes. *'Super Strength: 'Due to the genetic enhancement of his muscle tone, bone structure, and force exertion, Captain Vibranium has the ability to lift over 3000 lbs. He can punch his way through wood, chains, and even brick walls. *'Super Speed: 'Due to the genetic enhancement of his muscel tone, leg structure, and speed exertion, Captain Vibranium can defy speeds of even the fastest humans. For a short time, he was thought to be the fastest human on two feet, until he witnessed the feats of Quicksilver, during the events of Past vs Present. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Due to his genetic mutations, Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a three hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Enhanced Agility: Roger's mutation sees that he can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'The genetic mutation of Rogers' body allows him to sense things faster than anyone on the planet, aside from a telepath. He can dodge any projectile that comes after him, and is quick enough to dodge a point blank range bullet or arrow. *'Enhanced Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a boulder from 6,000cm (200 feet) with no discomfort. *'Enhanced Healing': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the genetic mutation of his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also, Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *'Enhanced Mental Processing': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Enhanced Senses': Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge arrows because he can see faster than them. Military Training: '''Due to his time on the Royal Guard, Rogers has adapted a precise level of skill with a sword. His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Although he is efficient with proper royal training, Rogers' has become an expert in guriella warfare tactics (though he did not discover the name for it until he was transported to the 21st century). He has also learned assassination and stealth techniques from his wife, Natalie Romanof. Paraphernalia '''Armor: As Captain Vibranium he wears a knight's suit of armor, which is made of pure Vibranium alloy. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks, incendiary attacks, corrosive attacks, and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height. The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. Vibranium Shield: Captain Vibranium's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The shield was smithed by Royal Blacksmith Jon Castellan for the Vibracus Family. During his forging of the shield, Castellan combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. No one else was able to duplicate the process due to the public's inability to identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain Vibranium by the Royal Family, after capturing a master thief who had stolen the shield prior. Later on, the shield was permanentley molded into his arm, preventing him from having the ability to throw it. '''Source of Paraphernalia: '''Given to him as reward by the Royal Family of Vibraucs. Alternate Realities Captain America (VotG).jpg|Captain America (Steven Rogers); A descendent of Grant Rogers from the 21st Century FemCap.jpg|Sarah Rogers (Madame America); An alternate version of Steven and Grant Rogers from the Yesterworld Universe Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Guardverse Category:Stone Avengers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder